The Promise
by Kikira-Lynn
Summary: Yet another fight with Inuyasha leads Kagome into the woods with a song on her tongue. Inuyasha overhears. Will they reconcile? Will they part ways? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I'm in the middle of a mental break down and I'm teetering close to the fucking edge. All I can do is write, and some of you may not like how this story goes. At this moment in time, I see Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship in this story as mine and my jackass boyfriend's. Also, look up the song The Promise by In This Moment for this little fic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or the song The Promise by In This Moment.

* * *

The Promise

Kagome blindly ran through the forest, trying to get to the well as fast as her legs would carry her. Her vision was blurred due to the constant tears falling through the lids and down her pale cheeks. Her arms and legs were getting cut and scraped from the branches and rocks that she kept falling on. She was breathing heavily, trying not to vomit. Kagome was urging her mind to not go back to the scene that she just witnessed and the ensuing argument between her and her beloved Inuyasha.

"_That jerk! I was only looking out for him! Ugh, I hate him!"_

She couldn't run anymore. The young miko collapsed to the ground beneath her and sobbed. She buried her face in her hands and fisted her hair between white knuckles. Kagome began rocking herself back and forth. She suddenly remembered a song that she had heard on the radio a few weeks ago back in her era. She was so infatuated with the song, she looked it up, fell in love with the band and bought all three of their CDs. Kagome silently began singing to herself.

_Its haunting  
This hole that you have over me  
I grow so weak_

Little did she know, a pair of amber eyes were watching her and two little white dog ears twitched at the sound of her voice.

_I see you  
And everything around you fades  
And I cant see_

Inuyasha remembered this song. He remembered flying through the well house and up to Kagome's window and hearing this song playing on her _stair-e-o. _

_You can never know what it is you do to me_

_I can't take what you do to me  
I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he suppressed a whimper. Had he really upset her so much as to make her not able to handle him anymore? Someway, he had to fix it. _"After I hear her finish the song," _he concluded.

_No matter what I say or what I do  
I know how this will end  
So I turn it away now before we begin_

And now matter what you say or what you do  
I know how this will end  
So I'm turning away now

I'm dangerous for you

_I'm dangerous for you_

_I'm dangerous for you_

What the hell was she thinking? How was she dangerous for him? And how will _what_ end? Inuyasha had never been so confused before in his life!

_You touch me  
And I can barely make a move  
And I can't breathe_

You never know what it is you do to me

I can't take what you do to me  
I can't take it

_I can't take it_

_I can't take it_

Even though he'd heard this song before, he still didn't understand what it meant. All Inuyasha knew was that Kagome had a beautiful voice, and he loved it.

_No matter what I say or what I do  
I know how this will end  
So I'm turning away now before we begin_

And no matter what you say or what you do  
I know how this will end  
So I'm turning away now

I'm dangerous

Why had he never noticed she had such a beautiful voice? On top of that, why didn't he know she felt this way? _"Keh. Idiot, you knew exactly how she felt about…that,"_ he growled to himself.

_The only promise I could make  
Is that my promise is a lie  
The only promise I could make you  
Is that my promise is a lie_

Inuyasha sat back on his haunches as his ears drooped. _"How…how can everything…be a…lie?"_

_No matter what I say or what I do  
I know how this will end  
So I'm turning away now before we begin_

And no matter what you say or what you do  
I know how this will end  
So I'm turning away now

I'm dangerous for you

_I'm dangerous for you_

_I'm dangerous for you_

_I'm dangerous for you_

_I'm dangerous for you_

_I'm dangerous for you_

_I'm dangerous for you_

How the hell could Kagome be dangerous for him? He would never understand the ways of her world. Their songs just didn't make sense! Inuyasha silently wondered if the world would've been better off just sticking with samisens and geishas…

_I'm dangerous, I'm dangerous for you_

My promise is I will hurt you

_My promise is I will hurt you_

_My promise is I will hurt you_

_My promise is I will hurt you_

_My promise is I will hurt you_

Kagome just finished her song with a huff. She had to admit, she did pretty well considering this song was a duet with a guy and involved a lot of screaming. She sat back against a tree and calmed herself down. She started thinking about what led up to the argument. She had yet to realize that she had an audience throughout her entire performance.

Inuyasha, too, was deep in thought about what had transpired that led up to Kagome's tears and what her song meant. He completely forgot about confronting the poor girl.

**Flashback**

_The gang was all sitting happily around a cozy fire in Kaede's hut, eating dinner and talking about their most recent battle against Naraku. Shippo was animatedly telling old Kaede all about the fight while the old miko just listened and smiled at the young fox cub. Sango and Kagome were conversing with one another while Miroku was trying to sneakily grab a handful of Sango's "luscious buns." _**(AN: That's my stripper name. :P)** _Sango thwarted his attack each and every time. Inuyasha just looked on, bored out of his mind._

_Inyasha's ears suddenly perked at the sound of soul collectors outside the hut. He inhaled deeply and got a whiff of Kikyo's scent. He abruptly stood up and surprised his companions._

"_I'm going for a walk. You are all boring me to death with your constant blabber," he said with a huff as he strode out of the exit. Kagome's aura suddenly saddened. She wasn't stupid. She knew Inuyasha sensed Kikyo. They all had._

_Sango patted her friend's back and Miroku glared at the spot that Inuyasha had occupied only moments before. Shippo and Kaede watched all three of them knowingly. Kagome sighed and stood up. She grabbed her bow and quiver. _

"_I'll be back, guys. I just need to stretch my legs," Kagome said as she strapped her quiver across her back. Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder, a sad look glistening in her brown eyes._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" she asked. Kagome shook her head in response. "I'll be fine," she reassured her friends, who only nodded in turn and watched her leave._

_As soon as she was out of sight, Shippo crossed him arms and closed his eyes. "Stupid Inuyasha! Doesn't he know what he does to Kagome when he goes off to Kikyo?"_

_Kagome walked through the trees and kept her senses on high alert as she followed Kikyo's soul collectors. She was close, she could tell. A few moments later and she heard voices. She quickly took cover behind a large tree._

"_Kikyo, I missed you," Inuyasha said as he grabbed the dead priestess in a tight embrace. She held him in return._

"_As I have missed you, Inuyasha," Kikyo responded in her cold voice. "I was wondering when you could escape from my reincarnation to come see me." Inuyasha only held her tighter._

"_Well, I'm here now and that's all that matters," he held Kikyo at arms length and continued talking. "Kagome will never com between us. No one will, ever again. I promise you this, Kikyo. I love you."_

_Kikyo merely nodded as she grabbed Inuyasha in her desperate embrace. Kagome could only stare open-mouthed, her eyes as wide as dinner plates._

"Inuyasha…how…how could you? Am I really only a burden to you? Do you really hate me that much?" _Kagome thought to herself as a lone tear slipped down her face and into the grass below._

_Inuyasha's nose caught the new scent of saline. He was so engrossed with Kikyo he hadn't even noticed Kagome was nearby. _"Kagome…" _Inuyasha whipped his head around and saw a glimpse of green and white dash through the dense foliage._

"_Kikyo, I have to go now." Inuyasha hugged her once more and took off in the direction Kagome had taken. He ran until he caught up with her at the Goshinboku, her head bent staring at her shoes._

"_Just what the hell do you think you're doing, wench?" he roared. Kagome's head snapped up and she fastened Inuyasha with a glare._

"_What am I doing? What were _you_ doing? You pretty much told Kikyo that I was a burden! If you really felt that way, why didn't you just say so?" Kagome spat._

_Inuyasha only growled as he stalked up to her, fire evident in his molten orbs. "Because you are a burden. You do nothing but hold me back!" Kagome winced at his words. She threw her hand back and slapped him across the cheek. Inuyasha stared at her in shock._

"_I hate you, Inuyasha! Don't talk to me ever again!" With that, she ran off into the words and in the direction of the Bone Eaters Well, dropping her bow and arrows in the process._

_As soon as Inuyasha regained his senses, he took off after her, intent on giving her a piece of his mind._

**End Flashback**

Kagome looked up at the sound of twigs snapping underneath someone's foot. She was panicking until she saw who it was. _"Inuyasha…" _She was relieved that it was only him and not some blood thirsty demon. Then, Kagome suddenly remembered that she was angry with him.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Inuyasha looked slightly taken aback, but continued towards Kagome.

"Kagome, I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran off to Kikyo again. I'm sorry for saying what I did. I didn't mean any of that. And I deserved what you gave me," he said as he slowly settled himself in front of the girl. Her eyes softened a bit, but not much.

"Words don't mean a thing, Inuyasha. Don't tell me you're sorry. Prove it." Inuyasha had no idea how he could, and he voiced his concerns to Kagome.

"That's for you to figure out," she got up and continued her trek to the well. Once at the lip, she turned and nodded her head curtly to Inuyasha in good bye. He looked positively horrified at the prospect of her leaving.

Inuyasha quickly caught her wrist just as she was about to jump in. He pulled Kagome into his arms and nuzzled his nose into her hair. She jumped at this, but hugged him back nonetheless.

"You're my best friend, Kagome. I never meant any of what I said. I was so caught up in Kikyo and then in my anger with you. I never think before I speak, you know that. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please forgive me." Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and saw nothing but absolute sincerity. She sighed. She had no back bone when it came to this man…err, hanyou.

"I forgive you, Inuyasha. But I won't apologize for slapping you because we both know you deserved that." Inuyasha chuckled at this. His little spit fire was back. "Thank you," he whispered.

The two companions walked back to Kaede's hut together in comfortable silence. Inuyasha looked down at the young miko and smiled a bit. When he heard Kagome sing, he had realized just what she meant to him. He didn't want to be a mistake and he didn't want everything they've been through together to be a lie.

"_Maybe one day I can tell you just how much I love you, Kagome."_

* * *

Well, how was that? This was six pages long. Shiiiit. I feel much better after writing this. Just so you know this has no similarity with the argument my boyfriend and I had earlier tonight. Anyways, please review!

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


	2. Important Sequel Information!

Hey, guys! I can't believe I already got six reviews. :D Well, the majority of you wanted me to continue this story or make a sequel. I, personally, think a sequel would be better than another chapter. I really liked the way this story ended. So I am working on the sequel right now. Also, for those of you have yet to look up In This Moment, please do! The songs should be played as you read. They really set the tone for the story. Besides that, they're one of my favorite bands! Anyways, thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed. And Kyra, you are sincerely the best reviewer EVER. :)

The sequel is called Unconditional: You Always Believed. The song is off In This Moment's second album The Dream. OH. The Promise was off their newest album. I can't remember the name of the album; the CD is in my car as of right now. Oopsie doodles. :) LOOK UP THE SONGS.

Much love,

Kikira Lynn


End file.
